


Busby-Mount

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I'd marry you if I could, but I can't, and that kills me. But you'll always be my wife in my heart". A short night-time scene between my two favourite girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busby-Mount

Pyjamas on, face washed, teeth brushed. Patsy was ready for bed when she exited the bathroom of Nonnatus house, but then she was faced with a choice, go to her and Trixies room and straight to bed, or go to Delias room and have a little fun?

Well there really was no contest; it was always going to be Delias room. Patsy loved Trixie, truly she did, but Delia owned a larger part of her heart and it was too hard to resist her sometimes. Tiptoeing across the hallway Patsy turned the handle on Delias door and snuck in; Delia had told her she never had to knock as she was always welcome in Delias room.

Entering the room Patsy was greeted to the sight of Delia lying on top of her bed covers, reading a book in one of her gorgeous little nighties.

"Oh hello you" Delia said, not even looking up from her book. "I was wondering when you were coming in".

"Am I that predictable?" Patsy asked with a smile

"Yes" Delia simply said, sliding a bookmark between the pages and setting the book down before looking over at Patsy and smiling. "Come here then" she said, bending one of her legs at the knee seductively.

Patsy gave a quick turn of her wrist towards the door, locking it. Then went over to the bed, planting a soft kiss on Delias lips before she felt herself being pulled into an embrace by her lover. It always felt so good to be able to kiss and hold each other after a long day of settling for stolen glances. It was hard sometimes to keep their cover under the roof of Nonnatus, but to be able to spend a few evenings a week in each others arms made it all worth it.

Patsy settled her lips in the nook between Delias neck and face, breathing her in as she pressed her body gently against her, she was so soft, and she smelt like talcum powder and lavender soap. It had an intoxicating effect on Patsy, it made her want to kiss and touch her lover all over. But she held off for now, instead she settled for just enjoying the feeling of holding her.

Delia kissed Patsies forehead, also revelling in the feeling of holding her lover, before she spoke. "Sometimes I hate that I can't hold you like this during the day, I hate that we have to hide Cariad".

"I feel the same Delia" Patsy said, "But we have to be careful. We're lucky to even be under the same roof".

"I know" Delia said with a sigh. And then neither of them knew what to say next, so they just lay in silence for a while.

After several minutes Patsy couldn't take the silence anymore and propped herself up on her arms, one each side of Delias body, and looked down at her with a serious expression.

"Delia…." She began. "If the only other option is you living in Wales then I'd gladly take hiding behind closed doors with you. I promised you we'd find a way to be together and I still promise that, but for now I'm just glad that I can come home and find you here waiting for me. I love you; it's only ever been you Deels. You know I'd marry you if I could, but I can't, and that kills me. But you'll always be my wife in my heart".

Delia smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes, so Patsy leaned in and kissed her again. "You're my wife Delia" she whispered against her lips.

"And you're mine Patsy" Delia replied between kisses "Always".

They made love that night, slowly, leisurely, quietly, each delicately caressing the gentle curves of the others body, kissing lips, collarbones and breasts. Hands grazed over hips before going lower and each took a turn pleasuring the other with their fingers. Delia gasped out Patsies name as she was being played with and she ran her fingers through her lovers red hair as Patsy kissed her breasts. She herself got just as much pleasure from Delia and she held her tightly as she came against her fingers, holding onto her for the longest time afterwards as the afterglow subsided.

When they lay together afterwards Patsy stroked Delias long hair and asked her a question she had been curious about for a long time. "Would you take my name if we were married?"

Delia looked at her and thought about that for a moment, "Delia Mount? I quite like the sound of that". She said with a smile. "It sounds better than Patsy Busby anyway"

"Well I can't deny I haven't thought that" Patsy said, laughing quietly at the sound of that name. "But I would take your name if you wanted me to".

"What about Busby-Mount?" Delia offered instead. "Then we could have each other's names"

"Perfect". Patsy said, before and leaning in for another slow soft kiss. "My beautiful wife, Delia Busby-Mount" she whispered.


End file.
